Peaches
by LavaSalsa
Summary: Crack Fanfiction Seriously though, pretty messed up. Don't leave fruit around Yugi.


**Okay, this story is just for shits and giggles so don't take it seriously. It was a silly joke made up by me and my friends on Tumblr.**

It was a sunny day at the Kame Game shop. Sugoroku (that's his name right? Right?) was arranging various games on the dusty shelves of the shop. A new shipment had came in that day, on the floor were packages of several toys and games, some of which where Rubix cubes that apparently glowed in the dark.

And yet, It was another slow day there. Yugi's mother had gone out to do some grocery shopping, right after cleaning the house, and doing the dishes. As for the little king of games, he sat in his room on the phone with Anzu. They had talked about the Pharaoh's passing to the afterlife, the Ceremonial Battle, and how they were a coping with it. It was well over a month ago that it had all taken place. Surely the boy was well over it, keeping his partner's memories happy and with him always. Yet, a bit of sadness still lingered time to time.

"Don't feel too bad Yugi, he'd want you to be happy." A soft voice called out on the other end, in a soothing manner.

"Yeah, I know, and I am. It's just... We've been through quite a lot." He gulped a little trying not to think about the past. "C-Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, what do you wanna talk about?" Anzu asked.

"Um..." He lied there for a minute thinking about things that could've sparked a pleasant conversation.

"Well... what do _you_ wanna talk about?" He questioned, not knowing what else to talk about.

"I don't know, I'm not hanging up anytime soon, my mom thinks we're dating and having phone sex right now." Anzu rolled her eyes a bit, feeling the chat suddenly turn awkward.

"O-Oh I- umm... Heh." Yugi blushed. "That's weird." He chucked softly, images of that danced in his head wildly for a few seconds before replying.

"Well you know, if you want, we _could_-

"YUGI NO."

He jerked the phone away when Anzu screamed on the other end. "Okay! Okay. I was just joking." He laughed nervously, when he was actually serious about the phone sex. Really serious.

A few moments of awkward silence later, his mother cracked his bedroom door, peeping inside to make sure his wasn't doing what normal 16 year olds do in their room alone. "Hold on Anzu, my mom's here." He took the phone away from his ear. "Yeah?"

"Honey, I'm going out for awhile." Mrs. Mutou peeped in his room, soon after returning from the grocery store. She had forgotten a few things and hadn't returned the movies they rented earlier on in the week. Mama Mutou always wondered why Yugi was so found of The Spongebob Squarepants Movie. "There's food in the fridge, and make sure your Grandfather doesn't fall asleep in the shop again." She shook her head remember last time that happened.

"Alright." He smiled. "Night Mom!"

She closed the door, making her way downstairs, walking fast, the pictures on a staircase had passed and she wasn't homebound. Nope, not at all. And that totally wasn't a White Chicks reference. It was only 7 pm, surely she would be home much sooner.

"Well, my mom's out for the night."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup, so what are your plans for tonight?"

"I still have some homework to do, other then that, sleep."

"Same here, you know if you want, you can come over. I'm sure Jii-chan wouldn't mind."

"Ah, I would. But Calculus is a bitch that needs to be taken out once in a while, sorry." She laughed.

"Alright." He chuckled along with her. "I guess I'll let you go then. Goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight Yugi."

And with that, the two hung up. He sighed softly, wishing he could've seen her later on.

\Soon after, Yugi decided to make his way downstairs. _I wonder if Grandpa has closed the shop yet? _He thought. Making a slow stride to the game shop, Yugi lurked in the doorway leading to where Sugoroku was, he peeked inside making sure Gramps hadn't fallen asleep at the counter again. Instead he was content, packing away boxes filled with new shipments.

A sly smirk came across Yugi's lips as he shut the door slightly, heading to the kitchen for a snack.

"Let's see, chips, sandwiches, ice cream and-" His grew a tad peculiar eyeing the fruit across the room. "And peaches." He spoke, grabbing one of them from the bowl where many had been. The texture was fuzzy but smooth at the touch, it's scent was fresh and sweet. It was then when Yugi was reminded that his friend Anzu's name had meant peach. How strange, he'd always had a little crush on her, but he had realized that they would be nothing more then good friends. How sad and also strange that she appeared in his thoughts once more.

"Anzu." He spoke softly to the rounded fruit laid in his hand. He extended his tongue to lick gently against it's skin, moistening it. He shut his eyes, oddly making a small snack turn into an erotic fantasy. His mind had wondered aimlessly. For there she was, bare for him, hot and waiting. Circling his tongue around the exterior he had made his way further south, teasing the nib of it. "Mmm..." He moaned lowly.

"Yugi?"

"Huh What!" He jumped back a little hearing a very familiar manly voice call out to him. It was his Grandfather of course.

"What are you-

"Nothing!" He was quick to snap, hiding the peach behind his back. "I'm just came up for some food, that's all." He grew nervous, and swallowed thickly.

"Oh alright." Grandpa shook his head. "You seemed a little happy with that... peach."

Yugi laughed, shaking a bit. "Oh, heh. I'm just really hungry. I'm mean _really_ hungry."

"I see, well when you're done making out with fruit, come help me down at the shop. We got some new games that you might find interesting!"

"Sounds- great." He replied, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. His heart began to pound, a tad embarrassed of the things he had imagined, and with a fruit! Oh all things.

"Actually." He mentioned, "I'll meet you down there in a second. I need to go take care of something real quick." Yugi responded nervously, hurrying his way upstairs and into his room.

"Ok-ay." Gramps mumbled, wondering why his grandson had acted so strange then and there.

Yugi rushed, fumbling up some of the steps and had slammed his bedroom door when he finally made it inside. Expelling, a sigh he looked at the peach held tightly -but not too tight- in his slender card playing hands.

"Finally alone." He said to his sweet peach. It had been odd that he acted this way. In his mind, floated thoughts of him at last making love to his childhood crush. But how. And why?

He grasped a pen on the desk beside him, drawing on a face, similar to Anzu's. A smirk came across his face as he kissed it softly, starting out innocent and child-like before becoming intense. He sat on his bed which images of him and the girl once more, but instead of keeping it to himself, why not practice on this fresh ripe fruit?

It was a beautiful food after all, with a small crease that could have resembled bare bosoms, perhaps a nice bottom, maybe even the crease of a womanhood. The possibilities where endless. _Yuggiii_ the peach moaned his name, not really, he imagined it as Anzu's sweet voice calling out to him, needing him. He put his tongue to work again, thinking of the desperate cries she could have expelled wanting to be satisfied, wanting him inside her. "You're a dirty little one aren't you?" He spoke huskily, it was then when a the hush of zipper could be heard. He pulled out his throbbing Slifer. His long, red sky dragon pounded hard, as he suddenly got an idea. "What's that? You _want_ me? Well don't mind if I do." His eyebrow raised as he pulled his member closer to the peach, rubbing gently against it at first, but then it broke open, exposing it's inner soft juicy insides.

"Yugi, are you finishing diddly-ing around so you can help- YUGI!" His grandpa had opened the door to spot him in the most awkwardest of situations. I mean, jacking off was one thing, but in a fruit. Really?

He screamed loudly throwing the peach on the other side of the room, broken in half with the seed still intact and Yugi's seed covered with it. The small face on it was barely recognizable.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME GRANDSON?"

"I'm sorry!" Yugi sobbed tucking his wacker back in his pants and covered his face with his hands. "I didn't mean-" He urged to say more but couldn't control his tears.

Grandpa groaned and sat on the bed beside him. "Well." Sugoroku scratched his head, puzzled. "I know I'll done a lot of stupid stuff in the past but-" He glanced at the ruined fruit on the floor, he swallowed softly, patting Yugi on the back trying to make him feel better.

"You know Yugi." He began. "I could've bought you a fleshlight if you would have asked, my boy."

**THE END. WOW THAT WAS A DUMB STORY.**


End file.
